3,6-Diamino-1,2,4,5,-tetrazine is useful as a precursor to 3,6-diamino-1,2,4,5,-tetrazine-1,4-dioxide, which is a new explosive currently being evaluated at Los Alamos National Laboratory. It is useful in a rocket fuel system which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,238 to Iwanciow issued Mar. 19, 1974 and as an antibiotic, as described in United Kingdom patent GB 1245443, dated Sep. 8, 1971.